


Above, Below

by brilliantbanshee



Series: Tornado House (Ep 4 Re-do) [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: But really this one is more hurt than comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e04 Act of God, Gen, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, Just left of canon, Worried Owen Strand, it is whumptober after all, little bit of whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbanshee/pseuds/brilliantbanshee
Summary: Alternate version of 1x4: Act of God - Owen wants desperately to stop his son from crawling into that unstable structure. But his son is a firefighter and that is his job; all Owen can do is watch and trust that he can do what he does best. When the house collapses with TK inside of it, he is finally forced to confront the fears he has been carrying around for far too long.
Relationships: Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Tornado House (Ep 4 Re-do) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003395
Comments: 24
Kudos: 123
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Above, Below

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate version of 1x4 because while narratively speaking I understand why they had Owen take over and go into the dangerous setting instead of TK, it always bothered me a bit. So I wrote it the other way (with some extras because it fit a whumptober prompt and why not?) 
> 
> Shoutout to [Jamie](https://officerrxyes.tumblr.com/) for looking this over before I posted it! 
> 
> Title is from "Mansion Doors" by Shakey Graves (though full disclosure, it was titled "tornado house" until about 4 minutes ago)

“Cap, we are this close to a secondary collapse,” Paul whispered to him, fingers held too close together and watchful eyes tracking the desperate father pacing just beyond the perimeter Judd had assigned him. Owen sucked in a deep breath and nodded. 

Instinctively, his eyes sought TK. His son was standing just a few feet from him, prepping the equipment to enter the structure. Owen could feel that familiar icy hand of fear squeezing his chest. How could he let his only son crawl into an unstable building? He had told the father that he would have done the same, reacted with the same desperation as he had if it had been his child. He had meant that. 

So how could he stand here and allow his son to do something so dangerous? 

He was about to tell TK to hand him the helmet instead - the words were right on the tip of his tongue - but he stopped himself. His son was a very capable and talented firefighter, and he was the captain. He couldn’t just decide that. What kind of precedent would that set? 

It wasn’t even just because it was his son - Owen would have offered for any member of his crew. He would have gladly risked his own life for any of theirs. 

No, this was more about the actual logistics. This was a specific technology and while they could all use it, TK was the pro at it. TK was the one who had spent all those hours in the extra trainings and had earned all the extra certificates. He was the most qualified person to do this. If they wanted to get those kids out, sending his own in was their best bet. 

He sighed heavily and looked over at TK again. He was strapping on the last of the gear when Owen closed the distance between them and reached out a hand to help him to fasten a strap he was struggling with. 

“Remember, nothing fancy. No need to show off - just get in, get the kids, and get out. Keep an eye on your surroundings and keep your coms open.” 

“I know all this, Cap,” TK responded with a roll of his eyes as he pulled on the helmet, “what’s that strangely Texas appropriate saying? This is not my first rodeo.”

“I know that,” Owen said gently, “just...be careful, okay?” 

TK looked up and met his gaze. He looked at Owen for a moment before he nodded, “I will. I promise Dad.” 

Owen clapped a hand to the base of his neck, “Okay. We’ll all be waiting for you right outside, try not to keep us waiting.” 

TK grinned as he headed towards the structure, “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

He nodded to Marjan and Paul and then he was gone, disappeared into the structure. Owen took a deep breath as he picked up the receiver, watching his progress on the monitor. Judd appeared at his elbow. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t insist on going in there instead of him,” Judd noted. Owen snorted, “Don’t think I didn’t consider it. But this is his job and he’s good at it - I can’t keep him on the sidelines just because I get a little worried.” 

Judd shook his head, “I don’t envy you. I don’t even have kids yet and I can’t imagine having to watch them go into danger and not being able to do anything about it.”

Owen nodded grimly, “It’s not something I enjoy, but the fact that I get to spend every day with my son and do what I love balances it out.” 

Judd nodded, and they lapsed into silence, anxiously watching the monitor gripped tightly in Owen’s hands. He meant what he said to Judd - he loved being able to work with his son every day on the job that he loved. But there had been times in which the worst had almost happened and to be witness to that, to feel that fear was almost more than he could handle. He had gripped the monitor tighter without realizing it and he took a deep breath; forced himself to relax. It would be fine, there was no need to panic. 

He focused his attention back on the video screen in his hand. So far, things were going well. It would be fine - really. He heard footsteps behind him before Michelle’s voice sounded from his shoulder, “Who’s in there?” she asked, voice low. 

“Who do you think?” Judd answered in a tone just as low and Owen could feel both their gazes on him. He ignored them, turning instead to the father. 

“Where should he be heading?” he asked him, thankful his voice came out even; that it didn’t betray his nerves. 

The other man looked at the screen, expression furrowed. “That’s the dining room,” he said eventually, “I left the kids in the bathroom, in the southwest corner of the house.” 

Owen nodded and grabbed his radio, “TK, the kids are in the bathroom to the southwest of your location.” 

The video feed tilted perspectives for a moment as TK looked down to reach for his radio, “Copy that Cap,” came his response through the radio in Owen’s hand, “nearly there now.” 

A small group had gathered around Owen now as his team all craned their necks to see the small screen, to keep track of their teammate. They watched as he approached the door and called out to the kids. Upon receiving a response he instructed them to stand back and made quick work of the door with his axe. Then he was through and Owen looked up from the screen long enough to see the relief on the father’s face as he saw his kids, alive and unhurt. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight, soaking in the father’s relief as he listened to his own son speaking to them softly, calming them down and preparing them for the trek back. 

TK indicated that they were on their way out and Owen returned his focus to the monitor. They were in the hall now and on the screen were now two scared and disheveled children, each with one of TK’s gloved hands on their shoulders, offering them support and guiding the way. Owen felt pride swell within him and allowed himself a calming breath, letting the tension run out of his shoulders. He had the kids, they were okay, they were on their way out. Everything was fine - better than fine, even. He smiled as Judd clapped him on the shoulder. His son was good at this; this was his life and chosen career and he excelled at it. Owen should have never even considered trying to keep him from going in. He may be his father, but that gave him no right to stop him from doing what he was meant to do. 

The sense of relief had spread throughout the team. There had been a chance up until the moment TK opened that door that the kids were not alright. No one had known what they would find when the kids were located - there was a large gulf between alive and okay. To see them walking and unharmed had lifted everyone’s spirits. So much so, that no one was ready for what came next. 

There was a creaking sound. They all looked up at the structure and Paul said in a low tone, “Cap...” 

But whatever his firefighter was about to say was cut off by a thundering crash. Owen watched with mounting horror as more of the house flattened, dust spilling upward into the air. He glanced desperately down at the monitor in his hands, but the only sight that greeted him was that of a black screen and a spinning wheel. 

There was silence all around them, shock and fear pulsing through the crowd. Owen couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t take in a breath, he couldn’t stop staring at the scene before him. Vaguely he felt a hand on his shoulder, felt the gaze of his team on him. He knew they were all looking to him. He knew they needed him to tell him what was next, what they should do but he didn’t know. There were more questions than answers right now but if one of them was that the worst had happened, he didn’t want to know. 

“What do you want us to do Cap?” Judd asked, voice low and cautious. 

Owen knew that tone was for him. He knew that Judd was treading cautiously, waiting for him to shatter. He hated it, but he wasn’t wrong. He was hanging onto his composure by a thread; a thread that stood to snap at any moment. 

“We need to get them out,” he heard himself saying, “We need...they need help.” 

He started forward, intent on doing just that. He would dig them out with his bare hands if he had to. Hands reached out to halt his course and he spun to face his attackers. It was Judd and Paul - he pulled himself out of their grip. 

“We need to go get them out,” he repeated more forcefully, “I need…” he trailed off, the thread holding his composure finally snapping, “he’s my son. I need to get to him.” 

“I know Cap, but we can’t just go digging in there without a plan and you know that. One wrong move and this entire structure is coming down on us and on them. They don’t need that.” 

Paul: ever the voice of reason. Usually, Owen appreciated his logic, his analytical approach. At this moment, he hated him for it. There was nothing logical about this - this was his son and two small children. This was the worst fear of two desperate fathers, each waiting, watching, and hoping for a miracle. He turns again to face him; ready to call him out, ready to ream him out for not caring. But he freezes when he catches the expressions on the face of his team. They all wear matching expressions of hurt, of grief. They think TK is gone. They are already mourning their friend, their teammate. They are only holding it together for him. 

Owen falters; the sight of their pain sapping the fight from him. Sometimes he forgets how much like a family they have become in such a short time; sometimes he forgets that he is not the only one who cares for his son. 

He swallows, and nods, “You’re right, we need to do this carefully. But we also need to do it now. If there is any chance…” 

He trails off again, but they all can fill in the blanks. If there is any chance for them to survive this, they need help now. And Owen is desperately holding onto that chance with everything he has. 

They approach the structure as a group, Michelle keeping the other father at bay with promises that they will do all they can, that he needs to let them work. Paul is already studying it even as they draw even, listing off all the equipment they are going to need to Mateo. The sheer scale of the destruction strikes Owen anew as he gets closer. The thought of his son laying trapped beneath all that - possibly hurt (or worse) - made his heart ache. They needed to get him out of there, they needed to help him, and Owen needed to know. 

A noise, so faint it almost got drowned out by the commotion surrounding them caught Owen’s attention. He turned, following the sound to its source, and froze. “Everyone, be quiet,” he ordered. 

“What…” Marjan started to ask but he cut her off, meeting her eyes so she could see the desperation in them. 

“I think I heard something.” 

Her eyes widened and she hit Paul on the shoulder to get his attention even as she turned to address the crowd, “Everyone, be quiet!” she commanded, and all the noise from the onlookers halted. 

Owen paid the confused crowd no heed, all his focus was on the pile of rubble in front of them. The silence stretched on and for a few terrible moments he thought he had imagined it, but then he heard it again - clear as day. 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The noise was coming from the rubble. _Someone inside was making that noise, someone inside was trying to get their attention._

Owen’s heart was racing now and he looked back at his team with wide eyes. “Mateo, grab the equipment. Everyone else, follow me. We have to pinpoint the source and then start digging, carefully.”

There was a flurry of activity as the team scrambled - as cautiously as they could - onto the collapsed structure. “TK!” Owen called, “Nico, Ada - We’re coming for you! Just sit tight and try not to move too much!” 

He just hoped that they were all okay enough to hear him. 

They readied the equipment and as quickly as they could without risking any further damage, they began the process. It was painfully slow and each moment weighed on Owen. Knowing that his son was under this rubble, that he needed to be saved was taking a toll on his patience. He knew they couldn’t risk rushing, but the waiting was eating at him. 

At some point Judd yelled that he had found something and Owen rushed to his side as quickly and carefully as he could and peered down to see an edge of a turnout coat peeking through the gap. Owen’s breath caught in his throat - they had found him. 

“TK, we see you! We’ll have you all out of there in a minute, just hang on a bit longer!” 

Then without a word spoken between them, they all started digging. In no time they had widened the gap enough to see TK curled around what Owen could only assume where the two children. He had shielded them with his own body - of course he had. Really, there had never been a doubt in Owen’s mind. When the light of day hit his face he blinked his eyes open, peering at them all. Slowly - gingerly - he unfurled, revealing the two children - dusty and scared but otherwise okay. Marjan and Mateo reached down to pull them out and then gently led them off of the rubble to their father and Michelle. The little girl hesitated, looking back down at TK. 

“Are you okay?” she asked him, voice soft and fearful. 

He smiled up at her, “Of course I am sweetheart. You and your brother should go see your dad, I know he’s worried about you. I’ll be right behind you.” 

With that assurance she allowed herself to be led away and Paul, Judd, and Owen turned their attention to TK, who had still not moved. Paul climbed down further, gently lowering himself to his knees at TK’s side. 

“Ready to get out of here?” he asked bracingly.

“Are the kids okay?” TK asked instead, voice strained. 

Paul looked up at Judd and Owen, who glanced across to where the father was tightly hugging his kids, thanking Marjan and Mateo profusely. He looked back down at Paul and nodded. 

“Yeah, they’re okay man, thanks to you.”

“Good,” TK said, coughing slightly in the wake of the word. “The thing is though, I lied to her.” 

Paul looked up at Owen, who felt his heart plummet. He stumbled down into the crater, falling to his knees beside TK. “Go get Michelle,” he commanded Paul, who was already scrambling out of the debris. He stole a glance at Judd who had gone pale before turning the entirety of his attention to TK.

“You’re going to be okay son,” he told him softly, running a hand through his hair, “we’re going to get you out of here and you’re going to be fine.” 

“I know,” TK said faintly, even as his eyes drifted close, “I trust you guys.” 

“Just stay with me until then,” Owen continued, trying his best not to let the sight of him losing his battle to stay conscious drive that desperate fear back into his heart. “You’re going to be okay.” 

People rushed around them. There was commotion everywhere - the joyous sounds of the father reuniting with his kids, the shouts of the crew communicating across the scene. It was all background noise to Owen. The only real sound - the only sounds in the entire world that mattered was that of his son’s breaths and the beating of his heart. 

“It’s going to be okay Dad,” TK assured him softly even as his breath hitched with pain, “we’re going to be fine.” 

“Of course we are,” Owen assured him softly, taking his limp form into his arms as gently as he could. Despite everything, he savored this moment. TK was hurt and he would give anything to change that, to take the pain from him; but he was alive and Owen was beyond grateful for that. He would heal, and he would be okay. As long as TK was okay, Owen would be too. In the midst of the commotion, he took a moment. He shut his eyes on the rest of the world to savor it, to give a silent thanks that he had his son back, safe and alive in his arms. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It may be lackluster whump, but it is still whump (broadly speaking) 
> 
> Anyways, come find me on [tumblr](https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
